


Monster High

by snowynight



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Study, Don't Have to Know Canon, Fantasy, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day at Marvel Monster High</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster High

Tony paid no attention to what the troll maths teacher said ----- he knew all of them anyway----" and instead scribbled the blue print of death ray on his notes.

"Tony, Tony?" Someone shook his shoulder.

"What's the matter?" Tony raised his head from his very important work, and saw that the teacher was staring at him.

"What's the answer, Mr. Stark?"

"42." Tony said lazily. Only Steve knew to smile at that. But that was why they became friends in the first place.

When the bell rang, Tony packed up the notes and walked with Steve together. They went to their usual spot in the canteen, where Storm and Jan were already there. Jan was just saying, "...You should see my new poison working. It's impossible to find out the trace..."

"It sounds interesting. Can you show me next time?" Storm asked.

"Of course," Jan said. When she noticed Steve and Tony, she greeted, "Hi! Tony! Steve!"

"Hi, Jan, Storm." Steve said politely.

"How is your training today?" Storm asked.

"Great. The teacher taught us how to to back stab. I'll need to practise more later."

Tony said nothing. He doubted that Steve would be able to kill, considering that he was a softie inside the werewolf exterior. But Tony didn't want to disappoint Steve by saying the truth.

"How's yours, Tony?"

"Working on my science fair project. It would be awesome, I tell you."

"Great!" Steve's eyes shone.

They talked and finished their lunch just before the lunch bell. On their way to the classroom, Tony shoved Steve's sleeves. "Do you want to see what I'm assembling in the lab?"

"We have class," Steve shook his head.

"Spoiler sport!" Despite saying this, Tony didn't resist. He happened to secretly find poetry cool, though he would kill if anyone knew about it.

Steve smiled at Tony and Tony smiled back. It was a good day.


End file.
